When Hobbits Were Young
by Alicia Wood
Summary: What Frodo, Pippin, Merry, and Sam were like when they were young.
1. 1 Old Toby

1 ~ Old Toby  
  
Frodo rushed down the hill through the woods. He was late for his meeting with Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Although it was not an entirely important meeting, it was to Frodo. He, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were best friends, and had been for a very long time. They were not quite into their tweens, but just as reckless and irresponsible as ever, getting mixed up in all sorts of ridiculous capers. Today, for example, Pippin supposedly stole some pipe weed, specifically Old Toby, which none of them were permitted to smoke until they matured in age and wisdom.  
  
"Phooey," Pippin had said, "I'm not waiting 'till I turn 33 to smoke!"  
  
Thus, he had decided to steal some Old Toby for himself and his friends. His father kept a good stash locked up in their Hole, and Pippin knew where to find the key.  
  
This was one of the reasons why Frodo was in such a rush to reach the stream where his friends were waiting. It would be his first taste of Old Toby, which was an exhilarating thought.  
  
Frodo spotted the stream, and then his friends. They were sitting about on various logs and rocks, waiting.  
  
"Hi guys, sorry I'm late," Frodo said, smiling and waving.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Merry, "We've been waiting way too long to get a taste of this stuff."  
  
"I'm sorry, but Uncle Bilbo was so wrapped up in his story-"  
  
"We know, we know," Pippin interrupted, "More about dragons and dwarves and treasure! Let's just get on with it. Did everyone bring a pipe?"  
  
"Yes," said all the hobbits except Sam.  
  
"What is now, Sam?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Well, you know, I um, kinda felt bad takin' my dad's pipe an' all," said Sam, looking at his large hairy feet and sighing.  
  
"You're lucky I brought another one along," said Pippin who began pulling it, and other items, out of his satchel.  
  
The Frodo and Merry pulled out their pipes from various, inconspicuous locations. Frodo unbuttoned his shirt and took out one of his Uncle Bilbo's old, unused pipes. Merry rolled up his pant leg and pulled out something that barely resembled a pipe.  
  
"What is that?" asked Frodo.  
  
"My pipe!" said Merry indignantly.  
  
"That piece of fodder is a pipe?" asked Frodo. It looked like a stick with a knob on the end.  
  
"Well, I kind of had to make my own, because I couldn't find my dad's or my big brother's pipes." Merry explained rather reluctantly.  
  
Pippin laughed a good, hearty laugh.  
  
"Hey!" said Merry, but he soon began laughing too.  
  
Pippin then distributed Old Toby. The Hobbits filled their pipes. Next Pippin lit each one. Frodo took a long draw at the pipe. He knew how to smoke from observing Bilbo, who smoked at least three times a day. The others, however, found smoking a little more difficult. Merry's pipe failed miserably, so he tossed it into the stream, and decided to wait for one of his friends to finish, and hand him their pipe. Sam swallowed, and gagged, coughing out white billowy smoke. Pippin fell to a similar fate. His eyes watered up, and he coughed for quite some time, during which he passed his pipe to Merry. Merry didn't choke, and smoked away.  
  
After a few tries, Sam and Pippin got the hang of smoking. The Hobbits sat about for a time, attempting to fashion smoke rings and other shapes, but did not succeed. Merry and Pippin passed the pipe back and forth, trying to keep it for as long a possible before handing it back to the other.  
  
Finally Pippin broke the silence, "I don't see why they won't let us smoke now," said Pippin, "I believe we are old enough to handle the responsibility."  
  
"I don't see why they won't let us do a lot of things," said Merry as he passed the pipe back to Pippin.  
  
"For example?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Can't stay out passed eleven o'clock, can't call on girls, can't drink ale, can't, can't, can't!" cried Merry, "It's exasperating!"  
  
"Isn't it!" agreed Pippin, "Just the other day I wanted to take Fern to the dance, but no. Dad got all stern and started reprimanding me, 'You can't take a girl to the pub, you can't even go to the pub.' blah, blah, blah."  
  
Frodo sighed. He understood exactly how Pippin felt. He, too, had desired to take a girl to the dance. But not just any girl, he had wanted to ask Daisy Boffin, the most beautiful Hobbit-girl he knew. He had loved Daisy since the moment his eyes had fallen upon her, back when he was just a child, back when his parents were still alive.  
  
"Hey Frodo," Merry was saying, "How are things with you and Daisy going?"  
  
"Fine, I guess." said Frodo.  
  
"Well did you find out if she likes you?" asked Pippin.  
  
"No, not exactly."  
  
"Want us to find out for you? I'm sure we can, and we'll be as sneaky and secretive as ever!" said Merry excitedly.  
  
"Well." Frodo began.  
  
"Good!" said Merry, "Pip and I will get started right away."  
  
"Yeah," nodded Pippin, "We'll find out for you."  
  
"Okay, I guess," said Frodo, a little uneasily.  
  
The Hobbits finished up with their pipes and swam around in the river to wash the scent from their clothes. Frodo returned home a little worried, but still a little excited. He didn't want Pippin and Merry to make a fool out of him, but he did want them to find out if Daisy liked him.  
  
Frodo entered Bag End, smiling, as he thought of Daisy and himself, together under the old Oak in the forest.  
  
"So how was your time with your friends, Frodo?" Bilbo was sitting in the study, drawing a map.  
  
"Good," said Frodo, "We had a good time."  
  
"Well that's nice," said Bilbo absently, "Don't forget that I'm going over to the Gaffer's for supper. You'll be in charge of Bag End for the evening. I won't be back until late, I trust you can keep everything under control."  
  
"Yes, Uncle Bilbo," nodded Frodo.  
  
"You'll have to get your own supper together. There's bread and meat in the kitchen, along with some various in sundry items." said Bilbo, still rather absent sounding.  
  
"Alright," said Frodo, "I think I'll take a walk until dinner."  
  
Bilbo didn't respond, so Frodo just left, heading in the direction of Merry's home. 


	2. 2 Frodo's Great Idea

2 ~ Frodo's Great Idea  
  
When Bilbo had informed Frodo of his plans for the evening, Frodo knew his uncle would be gone for a long time, perhaps even past two in the morning. This had given Frodo a very grand idea, which he was sure Merry and Pippin would like. Sam probably wouldn't like it, but he would go along with them anyway.  
  
Frodo smiled to himself as he hurried to Merry's house. This was the best idea and it would be lots of fun. Frodo spotted Merry's house and began to trot down the lane. He noticed Merry was in the front yard playing a game with Pippin.  
  
"Merry! Pippin!" Frodo shouted as he ran.  
  
"Hullo Frodo!" they called back, waving.  
  
Frodo hopped the gate into the Brandybuck's yard.  
  
"I've got the best idea!" he exclaimed, panting.  
  
"What is it? Tell us quick!" said Pippin. Pippin was a mischievous sort and loved a good romp or frolic.  
  
"Well, Uncle Bilbo is going away for dinner tonight at the Gaffer's. He's going to be away for an awfully long time and I'll be there alone. What's to stop us from having a party and inviting everyone?" Frodo said, speaking very quickly and excitedly.  
  
"A party?!" Merry cried, grinning, "Excellent!"  
  
"Can we help you plan it? I know a couple of party animals we have to invite! And we have to serve some good drinks. Hmm, maybe I can sneak into the wine cellar," Pippin was talking very fast.  
  
"No, no," said Frodo, "This is my party, I've got to plan it and since I'm the host, I have to get the drinks. Besides, Bilbo never locks the wine cellar, I can access it easily."  
  
"Alright, but can we invite some hobbits?" pressed Pippin.  
  
"Certainly. Now I must be off to see Sam and some other hobbits I intend to invite. Come to Bag End at seven o'clock sharp."  
  
"Do you mind if we invite Daisy and some other girls?" asked Merry.  
  
"Oh, okay," and with that Frodo was off up the lane to see Sam.  
  
Merry and Pippin smiled at each other.  
  
"Now, who else should we invite?" asked Merry.  
  
"Well obviously Fern, and you should invite Goldie," said Pippin, "And I think we should invite Tommy Proudfoot, because he's the best partier I know."  
  
The two started off down the lane, discussing who else was a must-have for the party.  
  
Meanwhile, Frodo had arrived at the Gamgee's humble family dwelling. He tapped twice at the door with their bronze door knocker. Sam appeared a few moments later.  
  
"Hello Mr. Frodo," Sam said.  
  
"I told you Sam, you don't have to call me Mr. Frodo, just plain old Frodo is fine." said Frodo.  
  
"Beggin' your pardon, but I don't think so," said Sam, "My dad told me I was to address you proper if 'in I was to work for your Uncle."  
  
"Alright, well I've come to invite you to my party tonight. It's kind of last minute, but I want you to come."  
  
"Is it somebody's birthday?" Sam asked innocently.  
  
"No, not that I know of. This is just a party for fun." said Frodo. Sometimes he got tired of Sam's simple-mindedness.  
  
"Oh. Is Mr. Bilbo going to be there?"  
  
"No, Sam."  
  
"Well I assume he's alright with it?"  
  
"No, Sam, I didn't tell him. It's a secret party just for us younger hobbits."  
  
"But Mr. Frodo, I don't know if it would be okay for me to go." said Sam worriedly.  
  
"Well if you don't want to come, I guess you don't have to, but you'll be the only one not there." Frodo said slyly.  
  
"Oh," Sam sighed, "Well, if you're sure we won't get into any trouble, maybe it would be okay."  
  
"Don't worry, Sam. We won't get into trouble." said Frodo, patting Sam on the back.  
  
"Alright, Mr. Frodo. What time should I come?"  
  
"Seven o'clock and bring lots of flowers," said Frodo.  
  
"I will do that, Mr. Frodo." said Sam.  
  
"See you later, Sam," said Frodo, "I have to go invite some other hobbits."  
  
"Bye-bye, Mr. Frodo," Sam said.  
  
The rest of the afternoon Frodo spent going from Hobbit hole to Hobbit hole, inviting his friends. He made it home by five, half an hour before Bilbo was to leave. He entered the Hole, but Bilbo was nowhere in sight.  
  
Probably off getting ready, thought Frodo. He began cleaning up the large front hall and the two spacious parlors off of it. He pushed the furniture back and picked up the little odds and ends that cluttered the rooms. He straightened rugs and even dusted.  
  
Bilbo appeared shortly thereafter.  
  
"Frodo my lad, today is not cleaning day!"  
  
"I know, Uncle Bilbo, but I thought I'd help you out. It is getting rather messy around here," Frodo smiled at his uncle.  
  
Bilbo glanced about, "Yes I suppose it is. Don't forget to put the furniture back when you're done with the rugs."  
  
"Yes, Uncle Bilbo."  
  
With that, Bilbo was off, heading up the lane and whistling a merry little tune.  
  
Frodo quickly finished cleaning and then set about collecting snacks and drinks. He sliced bread and cheese, pared apples and boiled water for tea. He knew some of the Hobbits would not partake in the drinking of ale.  
  
As seven o' clock approached, Frodo was ready. 


End file.
